


Tiredly Standing

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz
Kudos: 1





	Tiredly Standing

I'm so tired and worn,  
My feelings are torn.

Pretending to be alright,   
Not trying to put up a fight.

Tried holding on tight,   
Afraid of falling from heights. 

Slipping none the less,  
Into this dark emptiness. 

These things that bind me,  
Aren't kind enough to also blind me.

To keep me from seeing,   
All this ugliness caused by my seething.

Having to learn how to swallow,  
The emotions that only make me feel hollow. 

Deep rooted resentment,   
Caused by overly trusting sentiment.

Thinking of what I've done wrong,   
Feeling like I just don't belong. 

My true inner self slowly vanishing,   
Replaced by a shell of my former self smiling. 

Hiding everything inside,  
Waiting for the next time we collide.

Wondering why I keep trying,  
When inside I feel like dying. 

Tired of this hell,  
I created myself.

Yet here I still am,  
Trying to once again stand.


End file.
